The Phone Booth
by Akihiro the hero
Summary: In the town of Lindon, the long feared phone booth had stirred up something really dark... pulling the boys of Lindon into the shadow. Will they ever get out alive again?
1. Chapter one

The Phone Booth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was said that the fire was caused by the summer heat - but it might not be. The residents of the Lindon Town already had suspicions in their heart, but they did not voice them.  
A few days ago, Mr. Merry's garden caught fire. It was also a home to three chickens. The neighborhood boys had been spreading a rumor that they started the fire for they wanted revenge. The town had celebrated last week the 'KFC Day' by having a great feast of chicken. But, of course, nobody but the boys believed the story.  
The latest rumor by the boys (again) was that the fire was connected to the phone booth. It stood just beside the garden.  
It seemed ridiculous and the residents who heard the story ignored it. But nor did they call it nonsense. They all knew there was something wrong with it. Something really dark.  
It was a little red box with glass panes on its four sides. Its inside was always dark and shadowy. A grey phone clung onto its wall.  
'It's definitely haunted!' they said. Whenever their friends or relatives visited them, they would make sure they never go near it, save using it.  
  
'I've seen it with my own eyes!' Lee said to his friends. 'A white gaseous thing floating inside!'  
They were having their usual meeting in a room of an abandoned old mansion. They sat close together in a circle, each sharing their stories.  
'I've used the phone before!' the seven-year-old boy, Fred said. 'It was scary. I felt like being watched!"  
'You sure?' Lee asked, appearing to be shocked. 'They said it was cursed and whoever who uses it will become an idiot!'  
'I think you're the idiot, Lee,' James said grimly. 'it was made up to scare kids to go to bed early!"  
'Go to bed early? It's more likely to drive them away from beds!" Lee was blushing from embarrassment.  
'Whatever!' James replied.  
They chatted about the phone booth for a hour and left.  
  
The room was eerily quiet and empty.  
'Creak...,' the wooden floor suddenly groaned.  
'Oh my! We're out at last!' two men scrambled out of an opening in the floor. 'I thought we're going to stay in there to the end of time!'  
'Blame it on you for not learning how to apparate, and causing me to suffer with you!' the other man said.  
They were dressed in black classy cloaks. It was clear that they were wizards - Tom and Jamier.  
Tom pulled out his wand and commanded, 'Rappear chairs!' Two wooden chairs popped out before them.  
'Wooden chairs again!' Jamier grumbled. 'I'm going to get a backache if I keep sitting on this stones! I'm going to learn how to summon BIG and COMFY chairs --'  
'-- and goes to 'Zacky's Gaming World' and forgets about everything, isn't it?' Tom heaved a sigh and sat. Jamier gave him an irritated glare and muttered something like 'stupid' and 'shut up'.  
'The muggles have suspected our phone booth to be haunted,' said Tom. 'The mug policemen would examine it tommorow, I heard.' Jamier cocked an eyebrow and said:  
'Don't worry, they won't find anything! Anyway, I would also give 'em a LITTLE surprise!'  
  
*To be continued... * 


	2. Chapter two: part one

The Phone Booth  
  
Chapter 2 - Part one  
  
The next morning, a car pulled up before the garden and three uniformed men got out. They walked towards the phone booth casually.  
It stood in the strong afternoon sun, gleaming with blinding streaks of light. It looked less spooky at this hour, as if no different from other ordinary ones.  
The policemen were unaware of its rumors, and did what they were asked to do by the residents - to inspect it. They found it ridiculous to suspect a connection between a fire and a booth, but kept quiet.  
One of them began scribbling on a notepad as soon as he got there. Then, one men tugged at the door handle. It refused to open. Another man joined him and pulled hard.  
'BOOM!---' the door flew open and a explosion rocked the town. Thick fumes of white gas gushed out, harboring a horrible smell of dead and rotten rats and dung. The policemen laid silently, knocked out by the pungent fumes.  
Several residents poked their heads out to see what disturbed the whole town. Some were screaming, and the others were either excited or laughing at the pitiful policemen.  
Behind a nearby row of bush, two wizards were peeking with periscopes at the commotion.  
'JAMIER! How could you use your stink bombs on these poor muggles?' Tom cried out. 'You could be punished for this you know?!'  
'Nah! You've no sense of humor at all! Anyway, they won't get hurt or die from them!" He lay on the ground and slept.  
  
When he woke up, it was already evening. Tom was immersed in reading a book called '101 spell everyone should know'. He grunted loudly and looked over the bushes with a periscope. No one around, he thought. Tom was muttering some commands of spells, but thankfully, he was not wielding his wand. He could still remember himself growing feathers, all thanks to Tom.  
'I think it time for us to return, isn't it?' he asked.  
'Uhm... okay, let's go now,' Tom stretched his tired legs and jumped to his feet.  
'Dun show yourself! There could be spies!' Jamier pulled him down, under the cover of the bushes. Tom gave him a 'are-you-alright?' look. 'Just to be safe,' he answered his gaze.  
Their hiding place was full of snack packets. Jamier shook his head wryly and waved his wand. All the litter was gone.  
He turned aorind and found himself face to face with a living rubbish heap. 'Damn you,' a voice spoke under the layer of junk.  
'...sorry...' Jamier said while he tried to hide his grin. He gave another wave with his wand and the skin of snack packets vanished.  
They strode silently to the booth, careful not to let anyone know their presence. Tom flung open the door and dialed 234-567. Both of them held onto the receiver when he spun the wheel. Then, they disappeared.  
  
**************  
  
Lee and his gang was playing a card game called 'Blaster'. The winner was decided by the number of cards they had after an agreed time - the one who has the most is the winner, and the least, the loser.  
They had agreed that the loser will have to enter the phone booth -alone.  
'You've lost, Fred!' James sneered after a round of card counting. 'You know what you've to do now?'  
Fred nodded slowly. 'Well...I don't really feel like going...'  
'NO WAY!' the rest said all at once.  
  
*************** To be continued... There will be chapter 2 -part two! 


	3. Chapter two: part one

The Phone Booth  
  
Chapter 2: Part two  
  
Two wizards appeared in a shadowy room, with a mournful glow from the candles on the walls. The room was tall and greyish. A tall arched opening stood at a wall before them. Behind the opening, was another room.  
'What is this place?' Jamier scratched his head. 'Aren't we suppose to be at Hogwarts?'  
'I dunno!!'  
Jamier dug into his pocket for his... 'NO! Where is my WAND?! Where the HELL is it?!' he screamed and began searching all his pockets.  
'Hey! Where is MINE too?! Where the HELL --'  
'-- they're with me for safekeeping,' cooed a voice from the other room. 'Come over here, my friends.'  
They looked at each other, too stunned to speak.  
The voice could only have one master.  
Voldemort.  
They moved slowly into the room, always staring ahead. It had a high ceiling and ugly chains criss-crossed it in a tangled chaos. They were blood stained, and they could nearly hear screams of agony from the sight of them.  
A man, cloaked in a brown robe, stood waiting for them at the other end.  
'Come closer, my dearest friends, I want to have a chat with you two...' the voice echoed from everywhere.  
'Who... who are you?' Tom finally spoke up, though he already knew who he was.  
'Some people call me TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE,' the voice spoke again.  
The two wizards held their breath and muttered a swear.  
'But you can call me... VOLDEMORT,'  
They winched at the sound of the cursed name. Their hearts swirled with fear, and their muscles weakened like jelly. All hopes were gone.  
'There is no escape for the two of you. So all you've to do is to listen to me. You hear me?'  
Voldemort spun around and faced them for the first time. His face was hidden under the hood, but hate and disgust flew from it, snaring them with icy fingers.  
'What... what do you want from us?' Jamier muttered with a quiver.  
'Just tell me, my friends, what is... the number to HARRY POTTER?'  
'What?' Tom muttered.  
Voldemort flicked his cold white finger at him accusingly. 'You hear me, don't you? Why don't you just tell me and...'  
'... you will let us off?' Jamier asked with pleading eyes.  
The cloaked figure chuckled for a while. 'No... but you two will suffer a less gruesome death. I'm sure you could tell which is the WISER choice, don't you?' 


	4. Chapter 3

The Phone Booth  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
The Black sand city lay in terrible ruins, silent in the gloomy shadow of the tower. It was evening, and the sky was ember red. Long fingers of shadows stretched across the ghost city.  
It was long void of human inhabitation ever since the last assault unleashed upon it. The Dark Lord, Voldemort himself, had unexpectedly turned up and led his army of Kourxes - horrible aliens with sorcery powers - and his dark followers . Millions died for his sin. The Dark servants still dwelt in the city near where their master's home was - the TOWER.  
The Tower rose into the crust of clouds until it faded out of view. Its walls were brown with the colour of dried blood. A scent of Doom swelled from it.  
A band of horsemen rode into view from a veil of swirling brownish dust. Their horses were dark brown and muscular, and their eyes were edged like a hawk's. Three of them - a woman, a man, and an old man - were all clad in a loose green robe.  
They stopped before the Tower's base. The man swung out his sword and summoned, 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Blinding beams of blue flames shot out from its tip and headed for the buildings on the horizon. They were brought down to dust and ashes.  
'The Kourxes will be drawn to there instead of here,' the man turned to them and sheathed his blade.  
'I hope those two are still alive,' Dumbledore heaved a sigh and studied the looming menace before him.  
'We'll save them, Dumbledore,' the woman said.  
The door was opened. A little too easily. The door led to the hollow cylindrical chamber of the Tower. It was black and silent. Every little sound echoed into the endless darkness above, but despite that, they made their way hastily inside and stirred a chaos of noises.  
They stood at the center of the hollow. 'Go now,' the woman whispered. Then, her steed stretched out its hidden wings and gave a mighty wave, instantly gliding upwards. The rest followed suit.  
Their robes flapped wildly in the speed while they clung lowly and leaned onto their geldings' mane.  
The entrance's light was blocked off. A chaos of noises roared. The Kourxes had discovered them. Hundreds of them swarmed with only to seek their enemies' death. They climbed - or rather ran - up the walls.  
A blue spark streaked past the old wizard.  
'Worry not.,' he said with a grin.  
A blue sphere divided the tower into two; one full of Kourxes, the other are the wizards. The sparks from their Deathbringers bounced off like useless metal. Some of the aliens were shot by their own sparks and fell helplessly down into the depth of darkness. All shootings were ceased.  
Then the sphere halted. It started sliding downwards, inch by inche...  
It raced.  
Thousands of Kourxes were thrown down by the terror before they could even catch their breath. A heap of fresh carcasses lay in silence at the base of the tower.  
And the three figures continued their flight. 


End file.
